The Way Home
by TaraJo
Summary: Sometimes life takes surprising turns before you find the way home. Based on the prompt: "Harry doesn't give up magic, but he moves to a muggle area where nobody knows his past and he's not famous. A few weeks before Christmas he starts volunteering at a muggle homeless shelter. One day a haggard looking Draco Malfoy walks in." Harry/Draco. Flangst, Christmas fluff, a bit smut.


A/N: This fic was written for Christmas themed Mini Fest 2015 on LiveJournal. Betaed by lovely gusx217.

* * *

 **THE WAY HOME**

It was an unusually cold day for December, and Harry couldn't be happier to sit inside and have a hot cup of tea in front of him. He knew that everyone wasn't that lucky, but that's why he had started volunteering at a muggle homeless shelter. He wanted to help - still wanted to help everyone he could, true to his Saviour complex as his friends still occasionally teased him. This time, however, he had decided to help people in the muggle world, because he'd found living in the wizarding world was getting on his nerves. Too many people recognized him there, and privacy was something he could only dream about if he continued living there.

The shelter where he was working tonight was already full, so when Harry heard the front door open, he automatically turned to tell the newcomer as much. When he locked eyes with the man, he froze. For several months now, he had tried to forget those eyes, and the man who they belonged to. Now they were staring back at him, wide from surprise.

"What… Draco? Is that you?" Harry placed his tea mug on the counter with shaky hands and blinked, trying to comprehend how on earth could Draco Malfoy walk into a muggle homeless shelter, looking… haggard and totally worn out. "What are you doing here, in Muggle London, of all places?"

Draco stared at him for a moment, petrified, then turned on his heel and fled.

"Draco! Wait!" Harry shouted, but of course the prat didn't listen to him. He never did.

Harry grabbed his jacket and dashed after him. Out on the street he glanced around and noticed Draco's back disappearing around the corner. He followed him into a small alley, where he finally managed to grab his arm and stop him.

"Draco, what the hell? Why are you running away?"

Draco turned to glare at him. "Get your hands off of me, Potter. And then sod off."

"Not a chance. What are you doing here? I thought you were safely at your posh Manor with your Mother."

"Well, obviously I'm not. So taunt me, mock me, I've heard it all. Then you can fuck off and leave me alone." Malfoy tried to summon his usual haughty expression on his face, but failed. To Harry, he looked more like a wounded animal, trying not to show his weakened state in front of a predator.

"Why would I mock you? We're not schoolboys anymore. Come on, Draco, let's get inside, it's getting bloody cold out here."

"Go ahead if you can't stand a little cold, Potter. I'm used to it by now," Draco scoffed and curled into a tight ball, stubbornly staring at the opposite wall.

Harry sighed, and although he was freezing, he crouched next to the stubborn git. "Okay then, let's freeze to death together. If you stay here, then I'll stay too."

Draco stayed silent for a while. Then he let out a frustrated huff. "Why do you care, anyway?"

"I just do. No one should have to sleep rough on a night like this. Especially if there's a warm and safe place to spend the night instead."

"I'm not one of your charity cases, Potter. Go somewhere else to practise your saviour complex."

Harry huffed. "Fine! My shift at the shelter is almost over anyway, so you don't have to tolerate my presence in there much longer. Just come back there and I'll stay out of your sight until my shift ends. I won't bother you anymore, I just want to get you inside from the cold. Happy now?"

Draco grumbled, but when Harry rose to his feet, the blond followed him, and together they walked back to the shelter. As soon as they arrived at the shelter, Harry called another volunteer, Martha, to take over the new arrival and excused himself.

Draco cast him a long look over his shoulder as Martha guided him further into the shelter, to get his information, feed him and try to find him a place to sleep in an otherwise full shelter.

Harry was curious about what had happened to Draco after the war. He had testified on behalf of Malfoy and his mother and had been assured by the ministry that they wouldn't receive more than house arrest as a punishment, if anything, for their role in the war. So what had happened and why Draco ended up in the Muggle London alone?

There was nothing Harry could do about it right now, but he decided to ask Ron if he knew something about what had happened after he had left the wizarding world behind. Deep in thought, Harry finished his shift and prepared to go home.

He was wrapping his coat tighter around himself before stepping out of the door, when Draco stormed down the hall and forcefully pushed past Harry and through the front door to the street. Harry ran after him and once again stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Draco, what's the problem? Didn't they have room for you?"

"Of course they had room for me, but they are asking too many questions. I refuse to stay here if they don't let me stay on my own terms." Draco glared at the shelter one more time before turning on his heel and starting to walk down the street.

Harry rolled his eyes and ran after him. "You can't stay outside tonight, it's too bloody cold!"

"I'll be fine. Just leave me alone!"

"No." Harry made a decision in a heartbeat and grabbed Draco's arm even tighter, forcing him to stop. "My flat is only ten minutes away. You can sleep on my couch. Okay?"

Draco stared at him for a long moment, frowning. Then his expression softened. "Just for tonight. And don't try anything."

Harry grinned. "Wouldn't dream of trying anything with you. Now, come on, this way."

When they arrived at Harry's flat, first thing Harry did was to put a kettle on. He made two mugs of tea, and heated some soup he had made the previous day. Draco was in desperate need for warmth and food, and Harry could help with giving him that much, at least. While Draco ate, Harry went to prepare a hot bath for him and to search for some clean and comfortable clothes for him for the night.

Harry avoided using magic among muggles, but at home he used it whenever it was convenient. He showed Draco how to shave with a magically charmed shaver and how to use a modified hairdryer if he wanted to dry his hair. The spare toothbrush he managed to find for Draco was all muggle, but Harry assumed Draco would manage to use it properly anyway. Then he left him alone to enjoy the bath. Merlin knew it must have been quite a while since Draco had last taken a bath. The poor bloke practically stank, and that must have been torture for a usually well groomed man like Draco.

Almost an hour later Draco emerged from the bathroom, clean and shaved, and Harry couldn't believe his eyes. If possible, Draco looked even more starved and pale. His face was gaunt, cheekbones sharp and cheeks hollow, but his eyes worried Harry the most. Once so vibrant, the challenging silver eyes were now exhausted, resigned, dull grey ones with dark circles under them.

"Feeling any better?" Harry asked.

Draco nodded, and at Harry's prompt, took a seat on the couch. Harry brought him another cup of tea and a warm blanket he could wrap around himself. Then he sat in the armchair across from him.

"I have to admit that I never expected to see you here. How long have you been living among muggles? Why did you leave the wizarding world in the first place?"

First Draco only stared at his mug without saying a word, and Harry feared he had made him anxious with his questions. "Of course, you don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to. Sorry…"

"It's fine, Potter, I suppose I should tell you. After all, you were part of it."

"Part of it? How? And why don't you call me by my first name anymore?"

Draco's eyes flashed with irritation. Harry seemed to still have that effect on him, no matter how desperate the situation Draco was in or how tired and resigned he was.

"Do you want to hear it or not?" Draco snapped.

"Okay, okay, I'm listening. Please go on."

Draco recalled the trial in front of the Wizengamot, also Harry's part in it as he had testified for Draco and Narcissa. They had been found not guilty for all the charges and they were released. After that, all he said was news to Harry.

Two disguised wizards had attacked him on his way to Diagon Alley, robbing him of all his belongings, including his wand. Then they had Apparated with him to Muggle world and tossed him to the ground just outside of King's Cross. One of them had snarled that 'a spawn of a Death Eater did not deserve to live in the wizarding world', and 'to never show his face in there again'. Then they had left.

Draco had been left alone in the dark, without his wand, stuck in the muggle world. He had never been in Muggle world before on his own, and he didn't know what to do or who to turn to for help. He had become a loner who avoided everyone, turning down every effort to help him unless he had no other choice. He had survived in Muggle world for four months until meeting Harry, and now he was beyond exhausted.

After Draco finished his story, they sat in silence for a long time. Harry was shocked, and didn't know what to say or where to start. Then he cleared his throat.

"You said I was part of it. How? I didn't attack you or send anyone after you."

"You were the reason I stayed behind when my mother decided to move to France after the trial. Father wasn't going to be released from Azkaban until after two years, so she decided to wait for his release in France. But after she was gone, I couldn't find you anywhere, and everyone refused to tell me where you were. Why did you leave the wizarding world and all the fame and glory with it?"

"That's exactly why I left. I couldn't do anything without reporters following me around. And besides, you told me to leave and never bother you again."

"I never said that!" Draco argued.

"Oh yes you did, during the ceasefire in the final battle. You were in Dumbledore's office when I came in to see Snape's memories in Dumbledore's pensieve, remember?"

"Oh, but that was just to help you in case your side won the war."

"Sorry, but how would kissing me and then telling me to sod off have helped me in any way?" Harry was getting annoyed. Getting over his obsession for Draco after the war hadn't been easy for him, and now the git was telling him all these incredulous excuses.

Draco averted his eyes from Harry and blushed. "It seemed like a good plan at the time. I thought you might have been better off without a filthy Death Eater hanging around you, the war hero. That would have been a scandal. I thought that after the trial and possibly clearing my name I'd find you and... "

"You're not making any sense, Draco. Slytherins - and especially Malfoys - don't do chivalrous. They just take what they want, not caring what anyone else thinks. Why would you try to save me from a public scandal? We never had any relationship back at Hogwarts, not really. We were only beginning to tolerate each other in the sixth year, and then during the final battle, you just come and kiss me."

"But you kissed me first! Don't try to deny that, Potter!"

"When did I ever kiss you, Draco?"

"You kissed me when you hugged me in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom in our sixth year. It was a private conversation between me and Myrtle which you interrupted quite rudely, I might add. I was upset and you hugged me, although for a moment I was sure you were going to hex me."

"You were crying, Draco! And you expected me to hex you? Really?" Harry asked incredulously.

"I definitely didn't expect you to kiss me!" Draco almost shouted.

"I didn't kiss you!"

"You kissed my hair, and in my books that's kissing!"

Harry groaned and rubbed his face in despair. "Let's not argue about that, okay? I'm dead tired and need some sleep. I'll make you a bed on the couch, and we'll talk again in the morning."

Draco didn't say a word, he was sulking. Harry quietly made the bed and retired to his bedroom.

"Good night, Draco."

There was no answer.

* * *

Harry felt like he had only closed his eyes, when a sharp shout coming from the living room woke him up. Harry bolted up from his bed and checked the time. It was 3:30 am.

He padded quietly to the door and opened it to check up on Draco. In the dim light coming through the window he saw Draco sitting on the couch, still panting, and his shirt and hair damp from sweat. Draco didn't notice him watching, so he moved to the kitchen and put the kettle on.

A moment later he heard footsteps at the door and turned to look. "You couldn't sleep either?"

"Just a nightmare. I hope I didn't wake you." Draco looked so tired that Harry feared he wouldn't stay on his feet a moment longer.

"Go back to the couch, I'll bring you some tea, all right?"

Harry prepared two mugs of tea and took them to the living room. Draco was sitting on the couch, leaning back into the back rest, his eyes closed.

"Here," Harry offered the drink to him, and Draco took the mug looking grateful.

"Thanks."

"Those nightmares, do you have them often?" Harry asked as he sat down on the arm chair opposite him.

Draco shrugged. "You don't really get a restful sleep when sleeping on the streets. Of course there are nightmares, and some of them even come true." He shivered, and Harry didn't know if it was from the cold or from the memories.

"You are safe now, I promise. You don't have to go back there ever again, not if I can help it."

"Always the Saviour, it seems." Draco mumbled, but without malice.

"I know it must have been rough. Did you stay unharmed?"

"Yeah, mostly. Sometimes a bit roughing up, but nothing too serious. The worst was continuously feeling unsafe, like something really bad was going to happen if you relaxed even for a moment. I think I will be watching over my shoulder for the rest of my life." Draco was silent for a moment. "But somehow, this feels even worse. Now that I'm safe here, I'm already dreading the time when it will end, because anything good never lasts long."

Draco swallowed, and Harry could see tears shimmering in his eyes. He put his mug down on the table and shifted to sit next to Draco on the couch. Then he drew Draco into a tight hug.

"We'll sort this out, I promise," Harry whispered into Draco's hair, and he was determined to do so.

After Draco had calmed down, Harry made to pull away, but Draco clung to him like a drowning man. Harry raised his eyebrows, but didn't make any other attempts to untangle himself from the blond. After a while Draco glanced up to Harry a bit shyly.

"Would you kiss me for real, even this once, Harry?"

Harry hesitated only a second. Since the war, he had been thinking about Draco and the kiss in Dumbledore's office more than he liked to admit. Slowly and gently he lowered his lips onto Draco's trembling ones in a chaste kiss. At the first touch of their lips, Harry felt a surge of longing flooding his chest. He had thought so much about this, even dreamed about it, and now, getting to feel it for real made his heart do somersaults in his chest.

Draco kissed him back, tentatively at first, but then he made a choked sound in his throat and deepened the kiss. Harry instinctively tightened his hold around Draco's shoulders while Draco's tongue swept inside his mouth. His other hand found it's way to Draco's silky hair, which was longer than Harry had ever seen it. It felt so good to card his fingers through the strands of his hair, and feel Draco melting into his embrace so completely.

The kiss was long and sweet, not so much about passion than it was about finding a connection, exploring each other and sharing a moment of comfort. Yet, the kiss moved Harry deeply to his heart. Reluctantly Harry ended the kiss and returned back to hugging Draco close. Draco sighed contentedly and curled against Harry's chest like an oversized kitten.

Harry smiled to himself and kissed Draco's hair.

"All right, cuddly bear, I think we should go back to sleep for a few more hours. Will you be okay now?" Harry asked.

"No." Draco's reply was muffled by Harry's t-shirt.

"No? Do you need something?"

"I don't want to sleep alone, not after the nightmare. Can I sleep with you?"

"What?"

"Just sleep. I never thought I'd be one to need closeness with someone, but right now I need it. Very much. Please."

Harry relented. "Okay, come on then. You can sleep in my bed if it makes you feel better."

Harry stood up and pulled Draco with him to the bedroom and made room for him in the bed next to him. Then he waited until Draco had settled for the night before turning off the light. Draco seemed to fall asleep almost immediately, but Harry stayed awake for a long time, thinking about all the strange turns of events in his life lately.

Draco continued sleeping in Harry's bed after that first night, nightmares or not, and even if they fell asleep on different sides of the bed, they always woke up in the morning with their limbs tangled together and usually Draco sleeping more or less on top of Harry.

Harry didn't mind that much - actually it felt nice to have someone to wake up with, but trying to hide his morning wood every time after Draco had rubbed himself against his human mattress, became more and more of a problem for Harry. They both were a bit embarrassed after waking up, Harry because of his personal problem, and Draco because of his octopus habit, but by evening when it was time to go to sleep again, neither of them questioned their sleeping arrangements.

* * *

On Draco's second day after moving in, Harry started to help Draco get back on his feet and return back to the wizarding world. Surprisingly, Draco didn't seem too keen to get back to his former life. Harry asked Draco about his reluctance, but got only a shrug and some lame excuses for an answer.

Eventually Harry managed to coax Draco out of the flat to buy him some desperately needed clothes. From there Draco was more easily manipulated to go with Harry to Diagon Alley where they arrived through the Leaky Cauldron. First they had to go to Gringotts to get some gold from their vaults and exchange some of it for Muggle money.

Seeing that he still had his legal rights as a wizard after being so cruelly tossed out of the wizarding world, did wonders to Draco's self-esteem. However, as they walked down Diagon Alley, Harry noticed people blatantly staring at them and whispering behind their back. Draco kept his head down and tried to appear as unnoticeable as possible. Harry sighed and straightened his own back; Draco had nothing to be ashamed of and Harry was going to show him as much.

They went shopping for some clothes and books, and then Harry needed to get some potions from the apothecary. Everywhere they went they attracted attention from other people, but Harry ignored all the stares and whispers. He was relaxed and chatted with Draco about different things they saw at the shops, and even argued about Quidditch tactics they read in a book Harry wanted to purchase. When they were having a late lunch, Harry realized Draco still needed something very important.

"Draco, you still don't have a wand. I think it's time to get you a new one. Let's go to Ollivanders."

Draco looked dubious at first, but when Harry all but dragged him to the wand shop, he started to slowly warm up to the idea of having a wand again. Ollivander was very intrigued at seeing what kind of wand would choose ' _young Mr Malfoy'_ this time. They tried several different wands, but none of them seemed to match perfectly with Draco's magic. Ollivander's frown deepened as the pile of already tried wands grew taller on the counter. Draco looked so disappointed that Harry almost expected him to throw a fit any second. Then Ollivander's eyes lit up and he rushed to the back of the shop, soon returning with a dusty box in his hand.

"Let's try this one, shall we? I don't usually make wands with Veela hair core, but this one… ah. There you go, Mr Malfoy. In any other hands this wand would be quite temperamental, but with you it seems to work perfectly!"

Draco's grin was bright like a sun at finally finding the perfect wand. He spun around and hugged Harry enthusiastically, leaving Harry shocked but pleased at his sudden public gesture. Draco kissed him soundly on the lips and then turned back to Ollivander to pay for his purchase.

After they left the wand shop Draco was in a great mood, but instead of wanting to spend more time in wizarding world, he wanted to go back to Harry's flat.

* * *

After spending the day in Diagon Alley, Harry returned back to his old routine, living like a Muggle most of the time and helping at the homeless shelter a couple times a week. Draco seemed to settle into Harry's routine effortlessly, accompanying him to his shelter shifts most of the times, excited to learn about muggles and their habits as much as he could. That was surprising, because if anything, Harry had learned during their Hogwarts years how much Draco had despised muggleborns and anything they represented.

It was oddly endearing to see how Draco attempted to cook in a muggle way - not that he knew how to cook using magic either - and Harry was happy to teach him everything he could. At first he had been quite clumsy with kitchen utensils, but he was a fast learner. Soon Draco prepared almost all their meals with enthusiasm.

Occasionally Harry tried to talk him about wizarding world and asked if Draco wanted to go meet his friends there, or visit Malfoy Manor, but every time Draco quickly changed the subject or distracted him away from the topic. Not that Harry particularly minded at being distracted by Draco kissing him all of a sudden, or receiving an impromptu shoulder massage, but Draco's lack of interest in going back to his former wizarding life worried him.

One day Harry decided to have a serious talk with Draco, and demand some answers. So after dinner he sat Draco down on the couch and took his hand in his. Harry told himself that he was holding Draco's hand only to keep him from fleeing, but in reality it was more for the sake of both of their comfort.

"Draco, you know I like having you here with me, but I don't understand why you don't want to go back home?"

Draco flinched and then laughed bitterly. "Home? I don't have a home. I'm homeless, remember?"

"You are not homeless, not anymore. You can go back if you want. You will be safe now, the Aurors are after the bastards who threw you out of there."

"I thought I was safe before, and look what happened! No, I'm not safe there anymore. Seems I'm not safe anywhere anymore. You want me out of your life? Fine. I'm leaving. Let me go!" Draco tugged his hand from Harry's as he tried to stand up, but Harry didn't let go.

"No, listen to me, Draco! I don't want you to go. I just want to understand why you don't want to go back. You have friends there. You have family. Your home is still there. What is the problem?"

"Friends? I don't have any friends there. Most of them died in the Battle. The rest of them think I'm a blood traitor. I don't belong there anymore. Even my family is gone; my mother is in France and my father will follow her after he's released from Azkaban. Everyone is staring at me, mocking me, cursing me. It isn't my world anymore. Voldemort ruined it for me. For all of us. I thought I could be myself here because no one knows me here, but… I just don't think I belong anywhere anymore."

Harry stared at their joined hands, feeling awful at trying to push Draco to go back, to face his demons, when even he couldn't do it himself. In a way Draco had escaped the wizarding world for the same reasons Harry had. They both wanted to be just who they are, without expectations and constantly being watched.

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco and held him close. "It's all right, Draco. No one is going to make you go back if you don't want to. You can stay here if you like, or if you'd rather have your own place, we'll find you one."

Draco didn't say a word, just nodded against Harry's chest and melted into his embrace.

* * *

The next day Harry decided they needed some cheering up, and he took Draco to the Christmas market. They spent the whole day having fun visiting different booths, tasting Christmas delicacies in muggle style, buying some of the weirdest Christmas decorations Harry had ever seen and enjoying too much of mulled wine and eggnog. Full of Christmas spirit and more than a bit tipsy, they returned back to Harry's flat with their hands full of shopping bags. Harry enjoyed hearing Draco giggle at his bad jokes and teasing ruthlessly about his lack of style in everything he had purchased. Usually Harry wasn't much of a Christmas person, but with Draco and his beautiful eyes sparkling from joy, he threw himself fully into Christmas mode and having fun.

They decorated the flat late into the night, hanging the muggle decorations they had bought from the market and enhancing them with magic. Harry had bought two Christmas stockings swearing they were the ugliest stockings he'd ever seen, and now he hung them on the fireplace mantle. Draco charmed them to bark and nip at everyone who walked by.

Draco stole Harry's small Santa Claus figure and hid it in the fridge. Then he charmed it to boom ' _ho ho ho'_ to alarm the whole building every time Harry opened the fridge to get a midnight snack. Of course, Harry swore revenge after that one, and charmed a Christmas wreath to shoot it's berries at Draco whenever he stepped into the room.

After Draco had charmed a mistletoe to pull the nearest two people together and force them to kiss, Harry was ready to introduce Draco and his mischievous prank ideas to the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, but first he wanted to test the mistletoe long enough to see how well it's magic lasted. Turned out that it lasted longer than Harry and Draco's lips.

"I think this Christmas will be one of the best Christmases I've ever had," Harry pondered, when they were lying on the floor, Harry lazily shooting sparkles at the ceiling from his wand, and Draco conducting a choir of small glass angels, who fluttered high up in the air singing Christmas carols with horrible voices.

"I _know_ this will be my best Christmas ever," Draco said in a soft voice. Harry turned to look at him, but Draco kept his eyes fastened on the angels.

Harry leaned in and kissed Draco gently. "I'm glad you're spending it with me."

* * *

It was Christmas morning and Harry was enjoying a particularly pleasant sleep in. During the night, Draco had obviously rolled over and was now sleeping on top of him as usual. This time, though, he must have been in the middle of a very good dream, because he was rubbing himself against Harry with such intensity that Harry's already hard prick started throbbing. Harry was sure that he wouldn't last long under such ministrations from Draco, and with effort he fought to open his eyes.

He blinked in surprise at seeing bright silver eyes watching him very closely. A slow smile played on Draco's lips as he breathed, "Happy Christmas, Harry." Then he rolled his hips again and Harry's eyes rolled back in his head.

"Happy Christmas, Draco," he managed and pulled Draco into a deep kiss.

Draco kissed him back with passion and rolled his hips again. His hands slipped under Harry's shirt, his burning touch coaxing a long moan from Harry's throat. Harry's body undulated under Draco's exploring hands, raising goosebumps in their wake. Harry needed to touch Draco as well; the desire to touch his bare skin so overwhelming that his hands were shaking when he slipped his hands under the waistline of Draco's pyjama pants.

As Harry's palms cupped Draco's smooth globes, kneading them, Draco ground his hips into Harry's with force. Harry felt the sweet friction all the way to his toes as their erections slid against each other through thin layers of clothes. He knew that he had reached the point of no return, and he tore his lips from Draco's.

"Are you sure, Draco?" Harry asked hoarsely.

Draco rubbed himself against Harry with an intensity that spoke volumes, and then he breathed into Harry's ear an emphasized, "Yes, I want you." That was all the encouragement Harry needed and as he slid his hands down again, he dragged Draco's pyjama pants along and off altogether. Then he flipped them over, ending up on top of Draco and bent down for another fervent kiss. Draco tugged the hem of his shirt and Harry let him drag it over his head, sending it flying to the floor. Harry returned the favour, and Draco's shirt joined Harry's on the floor, as well as Harry's pyjama pants a moment later.

Draco spread his legs wider and muttered something under his breath as Harry settled between his thighs. Harry rolled his hips, creating a delicious friction for their now bare erections grinding against each other and groaned. He felt like all the unintentional teasing from Draco every morning was finally paying off, and he was more than ready to take that prolonged foreplay to completion.

Harry dragged his hand down Draco's side to his hip and rubbed the sharp hipbone before sliding his fingers further down between Draco's arse cheeks. His arousal spiked impossibly higher as he found Draco slick and ready for him. That must have been the spell Draco muttered a moment ago. Harry groaned and licked a long stripe from root to tip of Draco's straining erection, making Draco mewl in pleasure. He sucked the tip of Draco's cock into his mouth and let his tongue play with it, until Draco grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled him up for a heated kiss.

"Get on with it already!" Draco hissed and bit Harry's lower lip for emphasis. Draco's rough treatment stung, but the pain was only increasing Harry's arousal and he couldn't wait any longer.

He shuffled his knees under Draco's arse, lifting the blond's hips to get better access, and positioned himself against Draco's entrance. One last glance at Draco's flushed face, half-lidded eyes full of lust and excited pants falling from those sinful lips told him Draco was more than ready for him. He rubbed Draco's slick entrance with the pad of his thumb and found the rim already so relaxed that the finger slipped easily through the normally tight ring of muscle. Both their cocks twitched in unison at the feeling, but as Harry relished at how good Draco felt around his finger, Draco wasn't as patient and snapped. "Now, Potter!"

Harry grinned and replaced his finger with his cock and started to push inside. Draco's mouth fell open with a long moan as Harry slowly but relentlessly buried himself all the way into Draco's inviting heat. Then he stopped for a moment to let Draco adjust to his size. Stopping at that point was pure agony, when all his instincts screamed at him to thrust, to claim that beautiful body beneath him. Harry's whole body trembled at holding back, but he forced himself to stay still until Draco opened his eyes and nodded.

Harry started to move with shallow thrusts at first, but soon he couldn't hold back any more. Draco met him thrust for thrust, wrapping his legs around Harry's waist and using them for leverage for his own thrusts. Harry's keen eyes devoured Draco's face, his expression rapt with pleasure, his delicious mouth so inviting that Harry slid his hands up Draco's torso and leaned in to crash his lips to Draco's in a bruising kiss. Harry stroked his hands along Draco's arms, guided them above Draco's head on the pillow and laced their fingers together. Draco moaned into his mouth and that sound resonated straight through Harry's whole body, stoking the slow burning fire in his groin into a full blast of desire, heat, desperate _need_. Harry's pace turned faster, his thrusts deeper and stronger, and Draco whimpered, his back arching as he searched for more friction for his cock trapped between their bodies. Harry released one hand to wrap around Draco's throbbing erection, and after only a few strokes Draco came with a cry. Draco clenched around Harry's cock so tightly that it triggered Harry's own release, and he exploded deep into Draco with a long hearty ' _aaaaah'_.

Harry collapsed on top of Draco, utterly spent, panting to catch his breath. Draco grunted in discomfort at Harry's full weight on him, and with effort Harry rolled off of him.

"Sorry," Harry said sheepishly and nuzzled Draco's neck affectionately.

"Mmmm," Draco replied, snuggling closer to Harry's side. "This is nice. Let's stay home and in bed all day, shall we?"

"Home," Harry pondered. "Sounds so good when you say it. You think this place as your home now?"

Draco averted his eyes from Harry. "Yeah. I mean, if it's okay with you. This place… you… feel more home to me than anything before."

Harry smiled and pulled Draco into a tight embrace. "Welcome home, Draco."

Draco's eyes were shining bright with unshed tears, as he turned his head and kissed Harry.

"This is it. I'm finally home."

THE END


End file.
